headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Arrow: Trust But Verify
"Trust But Verify" is the eleventh episode of season one of the superhero/action series Arrow and the eleventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Nick Copus with a screenplay written by Gabrielle Stanton. It first aired on the CW Network on Wednesday, January 23rd, 2013 at 8:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * "Trust But Verify" redirects to this page. * Arrow was developed by Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Greg Berlanti. * This episode is production code number 2J7311. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Sky1 on January 28th, 2013. TV Rage.com; Arrow, "Trust But Verify"; Episode Info. * Teleplay writer Gabrielle G. Stanton is credited as Gabrielle Stanton in this episode. * Actor Paul Blackthorne is credited in this episode, but the character of Quentin Lance does not make an appearance. * Actor Ernie Jackson is credited as Ernest Jackson in this episode. * Actor Ben Browder is best known for playing the role of the galaxy-displaced astronaut John Crichton on the science fiction television series Farscape. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the phrase, "Trust, but verify". Trust, but verify is a form of advice given which recommends that while a source of information might be considered reliable, one should perform additional research to verify that such information is accurate, or trustworthy. * Blackhawk is a reference to an organization featured in comic book titles published by DC Comics. In the comics, Blackhawk was the name of an aviation unit that operated during World War II. It was also the name attribute to the squadron leader, whose real name was later revealed to be Janos Prohaska. In the modern era, Blackhawk was re-tooled as a commercial flying business. * Reference is made to Robert Queen in this episode as well as the Queen's Gambit. Queen died shortly after the sinking of the Queen's Gambit in the pilot episode of this series. * Reference is made to Walter Steele in this episode. Walter Steele is the second husband of Moira Queen and Felicity Smoak's former employer. Bloopers * At the beginning of the episode, a gas grenade is fired through the driver's side window of the armored car, and the hole left by the grenade is shown in the shot. In the next shot of the window, there is no damage. TV.com; Arrow, "Trust But Verify"; Trivia. Quotes * John Diggle: With all the guys working up top, you might want to think about a side entrance for your, uhh... Arrowcave. * Oliver Queen: Just put one in. South alleyway. Something I want to show you. * John Diggle: You're finally getting into online dating and you need help with your profile. * Oliver Queen: Not exactly, but there is somebody I'd like you to meet. .... * Malcolm Merlyn: At Christmas one year, Tommy wanted a puppy. He wanted to name it Arthur, as in King Arthur, because he's Merlyn. * Laurel Lance: Well, you used to be so incredibly adorable. * Tommy Merlyn: I still am. .... * Felicity Smoak: And here I was beginning to think my days of being Oliver Queen's personal computer geek were coming to an end. * Oliver Queen: Is that your way of saying you miss me? * Felicity Smoak: No. But if it works for you, go with it. .... * Tommy Merlyn: Apparently he wants to mend some fences, but thanks to him I can't afford a fence so I can only assume he's got some other agenda. See also External Links * * * * * * * * References ---- Category:2013/Episodes Category:January, 2013/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories